DP116: The Drifting Snorunt!
is the 12th episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Episode Plot Team Rocket are now freezing from cold and have lost the twerps. Jessie is upset, so Meowth and James calm her down. They spot a Pokémon, Froslass, who wants to help them with their cold, according to Meowth's translation. The heroes are in a worse position, as they do not know where to go. They reside in a small cave, but are still freezing from the cold. Dawn sends Buneary and hugs her to get warmth. Ash sends Chimchar, who uses Flamethrower to lit a campfire, though the snow falls and douses the fire. They spot a Froslass and then the blizzard stops. A cabin appears out of nowhere, so the heroes go inside. The Froslass gives them warm soup and for the Pokémon a warm bath. Piplup goes first, but is frozen in ice; the cabin disappears and the soup is actually ice. Brock accuses Froslass of making these illusions to lure them in. Chimchar goes to unfreeze Piplup, but Froslass uses Ice Beam, as it does not want them near and uses Psychic to bring Meowth. Meowth knows they have been also tricked, just like he, James and Jessie were. However, Froslass did this to force them to search for Snorunt, her friend, who has gone missing. The heroes agree to help Froslass and want Piplup back, though Froslass disagrees, as it does not trust them, as they could just go away without finishing the quest. Meowth asks of the twerps if they see Jessie and James; they tell them that both is still frozen. The heroes search and Staravia has not found Snorunt and goes in other direction. Team Rocket have not found it as well, but Wobbuffet sees it and go after it. Staravia spots Snorunt and goes to his master. They all go and bump into each other. Team Rocket make it clear they do not want to fight the twerps, as they want to search for Snorunt. The heroes tell the same, as they need to rescue Piplup. Hearing this, Brock declares a temporary truce, so they split to surround Snorunt. Though Snorunt wants to escape, the heroes and Team Rocket reason with it, as its friend, Froslass, wants it to come to her. Suddenly, they get hit by a Hyper Beam, made from a Glalie. Glalie uses another Hyper Beam, then gets Snorunt and departs. Everyone tracks Glalie down. Carnivine uses Bullet Seed and Chimchar scratches Glalie. Buneary attacks Glalie with Ice Beam, but misses and gets hit, along with Chimchar, with a Hyper Beam. A man comes and demands to know why are they attacking his Glalie. The heroes tell him his Glalie attacked Snorunt, so the man reveals he is a poacher, as he wants to get Snorunt to sell it on the black market. He takes Snorunt and places it in his cage. The heroes and Team Rocket demand it freed, though Glalie uses Hyper Beam, only to be countered by Flamethrower. Glalie scares Chimchar, so Buneary uses Dizzy Punch, but Glalie protects itself and uses Hyper Beam. Jessie sends Yanmega, who uses Sonic Boom and James' Carnivine uses Vine Whip. Glalie dodges the attacks and uses Hyper Beam. Carnivine uses Bullet Seed, but Glalie uses Protect and retaliates with Gyro Ball. Chimchar scratches and Buneary bounces on Glalie. Glalie uses Hyper Beam, but misses, so it uses Gyro Ball to defeat Buneary. Ash promises to get Snorunt back and Chimchar digs, then attacks Glalie with Flame Wheel. Glalie uses Gyro Ball, though Chimchar digs and hurts it with Flame Wheel. Froslass is looking for Snorunt and sees the battle. Chimchar goes to dig, but Glalie stops it using Hyper Beam. Froslass spots Snorunt being frozen in fear. Chimchar goes to scratch, but Glalie protects itself and counters with Gyro Ball. Chimchar goes to dig, but gets stopped by Gyro Ball. Ash and Chimchar do not give up, while Froslass watches. Chimchar goes to attack, but Froslass charges and scratches Glalie. Chimchar attacks Glalie with Flame Wheel and Froslass with Shadow Ball, knocking it and the poacher out on the cage. Snorunt is freed and re-joins with Froslass. Ash apologizes for the amount of time spent, but tells Froslass they need Piplup back. Team Rocket also want Meowth back. They lock the cage (with the Poacher and the Glalie inside) and Jenny arrests them for their crime. Froslass, as promised, unfreezes Piplup and Meowth. Meowth translates that Froslass is sorry for not trusting them, even freezing their Pokémon. To repay them, Froslass will tell them the directions to nearest town. As the heroes are about to go, Team Rocket go to get Pikachu, but instead they trip over and roll down a slope and blast off into the sky. The heroes depart and wave goodbye to Froslass and Snorunt. Debuts Pokémon Froslass Trivia *Professor Oak's lecture: Lanturn. *A Small Thing, as well as music from Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, are used as background music. *When this episode's script was revealed by Satoshi's seiyū Rica Matsumoto, it was labeled as episode 114 of the Diamond & Pearl series. The "official" episode count used by Shogakukan differs from the count used by TV Tokyo, likely due to DP048 not being counted (as it is a clip show), and DP071 and DP072 counted as one continuous episode by the production crew. *Team Rocket doesn't recite their motto in this episode. *Every time Froslass appeared from the blizzard, a sound effect was used that is somewhat similar to her in-game cry. Mistakes *Froslass uses Slash in this episode, a move that it cannot legally learn. *In the Dutch and Brazilian Portuguese Dubs, Froslass is called male multiple times in the episode even though it only can be female. *When Meowth was explaining what happened to them, Froslass talked, but her mouth didn't move. Dub differences The dub referred to Froslass and Snorunt as friends rather than mother and child. Gallery Jessie loses her temper DP116 2.jpg The flame is doused DP116 3.jpg Froslass has got Piplup and Meowth captured DP116 4.jpg Wobbuffet points at Snorunt DP116 5.jpg Team Rocket encounter the twerps DP116 6.jpg Glalie got Snorunt DP116 7.jpg Buneary uses Dizzy Punch DP116 8.jpg Glalie stops Chimchar's digging DP116 9.jpg Froslass got her friend back DP116 10.jpg Team Rocket got encased in a snowball }} Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes by multiple storyboarders Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tamayo Yamamoto Category:Episodes directed by Akio Hosoya Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth